A Dark Rainbow
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: My first MLP fic inspired by Rainbow Factory by WoodenToaster on You Tube, go check it out. Will feature my OC, Original Colt, named Lightening Strike, will also have Derpy Hooves, YAY! The song, Rainbow Factory, will be at the end, whenever that will be. Extra Genre is: Supernatural. The pic is Lightening transformed. I don't own MLP: FiM, only my OCs and areas of my making
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Alright everyone, this is a MLP fic based of the MLP fan song on You Tube called Rainbow Factory by WoodenToaster, check it out. If you don't like violence, My Little Pony, or violent ponies, then bugger off and don't read. At the end will be the lyrics to Rainbow Factory. The OC, or Original Colt, will be a Pegasus named Lightening Strike, he will be Vinyl Scratch's slightly older brother, his mane and tail will be neon green and black and he will be white like Vinyl. when he takes off, he can charge the air enough to make everypony's mane stand on end. His cutie mark will be lightening bolts in the shape of two music notes. He and Rainbow Dash end up falling in love, only for Dashie to draw his 'number' and collect him, but he gets 3 options that no pony else would get.

He will have a pair of green and black headphones around his neck, slightly larger ears, a pair of green sunglasses, and he likes loud noises, songs with lots of bass, and playing pranks. This fic will have Derpy Hooves, Yay!

So yea, this first chapter is just a long A/N, if you want to submit your own pony, I will be accepting 3 or 4 of them. I don't know if I'll name my chapters or not, though. Anyways, on with the fic!


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's see, where's Ponyvile?" I ask myself, flying through the sky. "Aha! There it is!" I exclaim and put on my goggles before speeding up. "Hey, Lightening! Down here!" A familiar pony shouts and I dive bomb my younger sister, Vinyl Scratch, and some of her friends. "So this is your brother Lightening Strike?" A purple unicorn asks, head to the side. "Yes, Lightening. Let me introduce everypony." Vinyl says as I sit down. "That's Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Apple Jack, Flutter Shy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash."

"Well, I'm Lightening Strike, I like loud music, songs with a lot of base, and pranks." I say, pulling my goggles up on my head. "Pranks?" Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash both asks, grinning evilly. "Oh sweet Celestia, no." Twilight groans, face-hoofing. "Something wrong?" I ask. "Yea, those two." She sighs and points a hoof towards Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. "Hey Vinyl, where's Derpy at?" I ask, before moving out of the way in time to avoid getting struck by lightening. "Oh, sorry everybody!" A yellow Pegasus shouts while leaning over the edge.

"How did ya know that bolt was comin'?" Apple Jack asks with a southern accent. "These big aren't just for show, my hearing is unmatched." I claim proudly as I sit up. "Really? I don't believe you." Twilight states and, barely louder than a whisper, says, "Donkey eared music nut." "Twilight? I am not a donkey eared music nut, for your information." I claim and grin at her expression. "You DO have good hearing." She gasps, kinda shyly.

"C'mon, Lightening, I gotta show you your home." Vinyl sighs and drags me off. "How is that, even though I'm the older sibling, you end up dragging me around?" I ask and get a shrug in reply as she drags me to a small, two-story house. "This it? I like it." I say as she shows me around. "And all your stuff is where I thought you might put it." She claims. "Only pony that knows me like I know me." I say with a chuckle as she shows me to my room. "Wow, you even got the bed half-in the light and half-out. You remembered, after all this time?" I ask and she nods while shuffling her hooves nervously. "Thanks, Vinyl." I say and give her a hug. "You're welcome. And You need to be in Ponyvile center in about an hour, Princess Celestia and Luna want to meet you. They did it to everypony else, so don't worry." She explains before leaving.

"Well, I got an hour. Might as well walk around town." I say and also leave. "Hey, Thunder!" Somepony shouts and I turn to see Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Flutter Shy. "Yea? What's up?" "Vinyl said that when you take off, you can make everypony's mane stand strait up. Is it true?" Dashie asks. "Yea, might wanna take a couple steps back, though." I warn as I put my goggles back on and back up. "Ready!" Pinkie shouts and I nod before I start to run, quickly building up kinetic and static energy, until I open my wings and zoom away with a loud thunder-like boom and laughing at their manes. "Wow, what else can you do?" Flutter Shy asks, speaking up for the first time since I got here.

"Uh, make music, paint, and make metal art." I explain, sitting down with them. "Wow! You seem pretty talented." Dashie says and I nod. "Should see what I can do with a stick, some rope, and a pie." I state and Pinkie starts bouncing excitedly. "What's up with her?" I ask. "She's always been like that: Hyper active and a whiz in a bakery." Flutters claims quietly. "And never try to outrun her. She will always find you." Dashie whispers into my ear. I give her an odd look but brush it off. "So why did you ask where Derpy was at?" Pinkie asks, still bouncing. "Because she's like another sister to me, I knew her before she came to Ponyvile." I explain, slightly chuckling at the memories.

"Yep, he sure did." I hear Derpy say before landing, quit awkwardly, next me. "Hey Derpy. How're things going?" I ask. "It's not dat bad. Like you say, it can get better, but it can also get worse." "And a philosopher, imparting words of wisdom to others." Dashie states and I shrug, before standing up. "I gotta go, Vinyl said that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna wanted to meet me." I explain and trot away.

"c'mon Lightening." Vinyl says when I get to a place called Sweet Street and drags me towards a gazebo. "Well, where are they?" I ask, spinning around in a circle. "Where are who?" Somepony asks and I turn around to see the two ponies I was looking for land. "Oh, never mind." I say, sheepishly. "Vinyl Scratch, he's definitely your brother." Princess claims with a musical laugh. "Well hi, it's nice to meet you." Princess Luna chimes and extends a hoof to shake, which I do. After a few minutes, the two take off and I see something severally out of place.

"Hey Vinyl." "Yea, what's up?" "You see that in hole in the side of the cliff over there?" "Huh, that's weird. Never seen it before. Wonder what it is." "I dunno, but I'm gonna go home and continue working on a project. See ya' later." I say and take to the skies towards my new home, where I find Dash waiting at the front door. "Can I help you?" I ask, landing. "I was just wondering what you meant by metal art." She explains. I nod and let her come in after me. "Wow, you haven't even been here a day and it looks like you've lived here for a while." She claims as I lead her to a back room.

"I've never really been a net pony." I explain and open the door to my workshop. "Whoa! Impressive." She gasps when she sees some of my work. "You should see the one I'm working on now, you have no idea how much I worried over this as it was being transported here." I state as we approach a large sheet. "And, voila!" I shout, jerking the sheet to the floor.

* * *

What is Lightening Strike's most prized project? What was that hole in the cliff? How many people will read this?"

The first one: I know. The second one: Should be kinda obvious. The third one: I don't think anypony knows.


	3. Chapter 3

"Impressed?" I ask and she nods. "This is amazing!" She gasps. The sculpture is a large rose, one half is finished but the other one is still the frame. The seams are almost invisible. "How long do you think it'll take to finish?" "About a month. Don't tell anypony, either." "Why?" "Before I left home, I contacted Princess Celestia if I could give something to the community. She sent a letter back asking what I had in mind, so I sent her a picture of this, only a fourth finished then. She said when I finished, it'll be put in the center of town."

"How will you get it out of here?" "That, Dashie, is a secret." She then huffs before I show her out and return to the rose. I grab my welding torch and put on a welding mask before placing a petal in place and ignite the torch. "Half-way done with this petal. I think I'm gonna get a drink." I say a couple hours later. I throw the sheet back onto it, after putting away the mask and torch, and leave the shed. About half-way through my house, Somepony knocks on the door. "Oh, hi Vinyl, Derpy. What you guys doing here?" I ask, letting them in.

"Well for starters, it's been almost two years since the three of us have been face to face." Vinyl states. "Yea Lightening, what'cha been doin'?" Derpy asks as I lead them to the large center room. "Well, you remember Mr. Whoopie, right?" I ask, referring to the curator of the museum in our home town. "Yea, why?" Vinyl asks, looking at a book on famous artist. "Well that 2' Hydra statue I made is on display." I claim and Vinyl drops the book. "YAY! You got something in the museum!" Derpy cheers and hugs me.

"So how's mom and dad?" Vinyl asks after Derpy releases me. "Still the same." "A buzz kill when it comes to loud music?" "Yep. You two wanna see the rose?" "Yea! I wanna see it." Derpy says excitedly. Me and Vinyl chuckle before I lead them to the rose. "Wow! You weren't exaggerating when you described it in that letter." Vinyl gasps, impressed. "Told ya', wait here for a sec." I instruct and rush upstairs to my room, where I grab two small statues I made for Derpy and Vinyl, and dash back to them.

"DAWW!" Derpy gushes when I give the for her to her, It's two Sea Ponies twisted around each other on top of a wave. "I love it." Vinyl says when she gets hers, Cerberus, a Hydra, a Dragon, and a Pony in the shape of a G clef on a record disc. "How did you make something so small?" Derpy asks, eyes shining like a foal on Christmas Morning. "It took me a couple weeks each and several attempts, but I did it." I explain, picking up the book she dropped. "Hey, are you coming to the club tonight?" Vinyl asks. "Where is it?" "I'll swing by on my way there." "Alright. Hey, could you show me to the town center?" "Yea, c'mon Derpy." "Okay." Derpy says, putting her statue in her bag and trotting after us.

"So this is where it'll go, nice spot." I say when we get to town center, where there's an empty ring of dirt in the middle. "Are you going to paint it?" Vinyl asks as her and Derpy sit down. "Yea, I'm thinking of painting it's base purple and red stars on it." "It sounds pretty." Derpy comments, eyes closed. "I was afraid it would break on it's way here, honestly." I explain. "Hey, I wanna show you to Pinkie's bakery." Vinyl states and, before she can grab me, I jump out of her reach. "You walk, I'll fly. I don't want you pulling on me." I explain and she nods before her and Derpy trot off.

"Oh, hi guys!" Pinkie cheers when enter the bakery. "Hi Pinky, what's up?" Vinyl asks. "Oh, not much. I just." She starts, but I zone her out when I hear somepony shout. "You girls hear that?" I ask, getting an odd look from them, well until a group of ponies zoom by outside. "Were those the Wonderbolts?" Derpy asks before eating the muffin Pinkie gave her. "Yea, it was." Somepony claims before Dashie enters.

"Hi Dashie, what'cha doin?" I ask. "Nothing much, waiting for Neon and The Jam Session to open." "Whose Neon?" "His name is Neon Lights and he opened The Jam Session with me, he also helps run the place." Vinyl explains before the Wonderbolts do another low fly-by, knocking Apple Jack's hat off.

* * *

While writing this chapter, I was listening to a bunch of PMVs, or Pony Music Videos, Check out Vinyl Scratch-Secret Curiosity on You Tube.

Bronies and Pegasisters unite!

I'm a member of the former(Bronies)


	4. Chapter 4

"So Vinyl, where's this Octavia you told me so much about? Cause I really wanna meet him." I ask as me, her, and Derpy walk around town. "Well, you obviously didn't read the whole letter." She claims. "Eh, what do ya' mean?" "Heh, Octavia's a girl." She states, opening the door to her house. "Well little sister, whatever makes you happy." I say and give her a hug. "Thanks for understanding." She says, hugging me back.

"Um, Vinyl. Who is he?" A British voice asks, and I look up to see a light brown filly with purple eyes. "Oh, Tavi. This my older brother, Lightening Strike. Lightening this, is Octavia." Vinyl says, introducing us. "Charmed." She says. "Same. So, where's that Bass Canon?" I ask. "It's in the basement, I'll show ya'." She instructs, so Octavia, Derpy, and I follow her down a set of stairs.

"It looks like a normal, but really big, bass speaker." I claim, walking around a large black box with 4 bass speakers. "See that button there?" Octavia asks, indicating a small, blue button. "Push it?" I ask and Vinyl nods. "Holy buck!" I exclaim when the 4 speakers separate to reveal a large speaker-like device in the center, pulsing with electricity.

"Should see it when I fire it. Tavi and Neon both helped me with this. It fires a beam of condensed sound in a strait line, but it only lasts maybe 5 seconds before it dissipates." Vinyl explains proudly. "Is it portable?" I ask, walking around it and taking notes. "Sadly, no. It can be pulled or pushed on a cart, but other than that, it stays in one place." Octavia explains.

"Why are you taking notes?" Vinyl asks, head to the side. "I think I might be able to make it portable. Do you have the original blueprints?" "Yes, here they are." "Thanks Octavia. After I finish my current project, I'll get to work on this." I say and Vinyl nods before somepony knocks on the door. "That's Neon." Vinyl says and we go upstairs, where she opens the door and a colt walks in. He's got light blue fur, black mane and tail, blue eyes, black shades, a black shirt and a white tie.

"Hey, you ready for tonight? I hear your brother's here." He says and I walk over. "I'm her brother. Names Lightening Strike." I say and he shakes my hoof. "Neon Lights, would you be able to be a guest DJ tonight?" He asks. "I hadn't thought of that. Could you?" Vinyl also asks. "Yea, I can do that. I'd have to see what system it is." "It's a Disc Tripper 203-X5." "Cool, I know how to use one of those."

"Well, club opens in about an hour so we need to jet. You comin' Tavi?" Vinyl asks and Octavia nods before we all leave for the club. "It's big, that's for sure. Doesn't sound like there's an echo. I can tell the walls are soundproofed. A bar off to the side. Speakers look to be in ideal locations. All-in-all, I can't wait to start spinning." I say as Vinyl walks me through the building. "Me and Neon knew what we were doing when we set this place up." She claims as we approach the DJ set-up. "So, where are the records?" I ask and Vinyl uses her horn to float a box of vinyl over to me.

"We got maybe 45 minutes, so go ahead and look through 'em. I gotta get something out. Not everyday we get my brother, the one who taught me what I know, as a DJ." She explains and trots away to a room in the back. "Well lil' sis, lets what'cha got to spin." I mumble and begin looking. Maybe 10 minutes later, Vinyl returns with a canon, not a bass canon, but a regular canon. "What the hoof?" I ask as she wheels it over. "It's a confetti canon, Pinkie gave it to me after the place was opened. We haven't used it other than to make sure it works every now and then." She explains, rolling it behind a tower of speakers and leaving, returning a bit later with another one, which she places behind the other speaker tower.

"Well, 10 minutes to show time, ponies are at the door, and Shakenstirs is already mixin'." Neon says before nodding to me, and I open the doors to let everypony in. I then trot over to Vinyl, whose at the turntables, waiting for everypony to get in. "Alright party Ponies! Some of you may already know, some of you may not. But my older brother just moved to ponyvile, so lets give a warm welcome to Lightening Strike!" Vinyl shouts and takes a few steps back so I can take the mic.

"Alright everypony, it's time to jam!" I shout and, with some cheering, I put a record on and start. "Bro, I still wanna know how you do that." Vinyl states after I spin the disc to make a weird warbling. "I can't let you know all my secrets, Vinyl." I reply and she chuckles before trotting away, Dashie taking her spot a few seconds later. "Dude, your style sounds like Vinyl's, but more hardcore." She says. "Cause I taught her almost everything she knows. She picked up a couple things here and there." I reply, making the warble again.

"Just by that noise, I can tell you kept a few little secrets, right?" She asks and I nod. "I can do it on pretty much any disc. I took me a couple years to perfect it, too." Any further talk is interrupted by the confetti canons going off, multicolored paper falling to the floor. "They're on a timer, every 2 minutes they'll go off." Octavia explains, walking up with Neon. "Dude, how do you make that sound?" Neon asks and I make the warble. "Ya' mean that? I can't tell ya'. Gotta figure it out like I did, on your own. I've never even shown Vinyl how to do it. " I reply and he pouts. "Alright, but it does sound wicked." He says before trotting over to Apple Jack.

"So, you got any plans on the Bass Canon?" Octavia asks after Dashie flies away. "Yea, other than Discord, anypony a threat to Ponyvile and the castle?" I ask. "Um, there's Queen Chrysalis, she rules the Changelings. Why did you need to know?" "Because I saw something in a village I stopped by on my way here. It's almost a week away and I think I'll ask Vinyl if she wants to come with me when I visit it in a couple days." how will she get there? She can't fly." "I know, they gave something I think she'll like after I helped them restore electricity to their village." I explain.

"Wait, are you talking about the town of Tech Falls?" She asks. "Yea. you been there or something?" I ask, changing discs. "No, but Vinyl's always wanted to go, and it sounds like an interesting place." "Well they gave me one set, but I could duplicate if given a couple days." I reply. "Duplicate what? And what am I hearing about Tech Falls?" Vinyl asks, trotting over. "I helped Tech Falls, they gave me something, I'm gonna duplicate it, and if you want, the two of you can come with me in a week or so. I got an idea for both the portable Bass Canon and a kind of defense for the town and castle." I explain, causing her ears to shoot up in excitement.

* * *

Tech Falls is a place I literally though of as I was typing this. And if you're curios as to what his idea is, you'll just have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh Lightening, what is that?" Vinyl asks the day after the club. "It's what the folks of Tech Falls gave me." I reply, showing her the metallic wing set-up. "And how do you plan on replicating it? I don't see any seams." Octavia adds, walking around the table I put the wings on. "Simple, they also gave me a copy of the blue-prints, and I've gone over them often. I should have the other set finished by days end." I claim, getting out my torch, mask, and pieces of metal I chose.

"Can you really do it one day? It looks quite complicated." Octavia asks as I light the torch. "Tavi, he work miracles with metal, trust me." Vinyl claims, grinning, as I start to weld. "I don't get why we just don't take a balloon." Octavia states. "Oh we are, but the next one wont be here until tomorrow, so I'm doing this to pass the time." I explain and Vinyl face-hoofs. "Don't you think you could be doing something else? Like getting to know the town better?" Vinyl asks. "Good point, I'm going to be living here from now on, so might as well." I reply, turning the torch off and removing my mask.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to agree so willingly." Vinyl states, slightly surprised. I walk up to her, and in her ear, whisper, "I need to talk to you about our, problems." "Same here, I love Tavi but sometimes it's almost to powerful. I'm afraid I might hurt her." She whispers back with a sigh. "How about we go to the library? I need to check something up." I say and they nod before we trot off.

"Twilight lives at the library? I knew she liked books." I ask when we get to the library, or Twilight's home. "Yea, c'mon." Vinyl says and knocks on the door, which is soon opened by Spike. "Oh hi guys, you need something?" He asks as we walk in. "Is there a section on myths, as in werewolves and vampires?" I ask, catching him, Octavia, and Twilight, who just joined us, off guard. "Uh yes, It's over there. But it's kinda dusty." Twilight says, pointing off to a dimly lit corner. "Thanks." I say and walk over with Vinyl.

"Here we go, 'A guide to Werewolves and Vampires'" Vinyl says, pulling down an old book with a leather cover. "Werewolves are first, so lets start there." I suggest and Vinyl nods before opening it up and sliding it to me. "When a pony is bitten or infected with the Lycanthropy, the pony becomes a Werepony. Several of the same traits are passed over, such as eyes turning a dark brown or orange color, every full moon keying the transformation, which involves growing fangs, longer fur, increased muscle mass, and a seemingly insatiable hunger. Upon returning to a pony, the Werepony remembers either very little or nothing at all while in the Were state. The only thing that can kill a Werepony is killing the Werewolf that infected it." I read, causing Vinyl to shiver before I open it to the Vampire section and pass it to her.

"When bitten by a Vampire, a pony gains increased strength, fangs that sprout at the sight or scent of blood, eyes turning either red or a purple color, unnatural speed, and the ability to grow wings. a pony with Vampirism has weaker eyes in sunlight, requiring sunglasses when outside and even inside. Prolonged periods of not drinking blood can cause a Vampony to go insane or feast on a loved one, often drinking from them until they're dead. A Vampony can be killed only by a steak through the heart by a family member or loved one. Garlic, Holy Water, and the like will have no effect on a Vampony." This time it's my turn to shiver as she puts the book away.

"Some of that stuff I didn't even know." She claims and I nod before we rejoin the others. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Twilight asks, head to the side. "Yea, thanks Twilight." I say before we leave to the club, which is empty. "Can I ask what that was all about?" Octavia asks worriedly. "It's probably better if you don't know, but I suppose you should know." Vinyl says and looks at me. "She does need to know." I say with a nod. "WAIT! Let me guess. The two of you are Vampire hunters?" She asks, throwing Vinyl off. "Close, have you heard of the Forgotten Forest and Howling Mountains?" I ask and she nods. "Good, Vinyl. Since you can do your thing anytime, show her." I instruct and she nods. "Guys!" Neon shouts, bursting in. "What's wrong?" I ask, running over to him.

"It's Discord, he's trashing everything." Neon claims. "He is gonna get Bass Canon into next week." Vinyl claims, rushing into the back room and returning with a Bass Canon on a cart. "Where is he?" I ask. "Sweet Street." "I'll meet you there." I claim and rush off home. "Where is it, ah-ha!" I shout, grabbing a small black box labeled "Thunder Box", and rush to Sweet Street, where Discord is happily trashing the place. "Hey! Ugly buck!" I shout, getting his attention. "What's this? A new pony. Well allow me to introduce myself, I am," "Discord, God of Chaos, and the ugliest son of a buck I've ever seen. What you think you're doin'?" I demand, interrupting him.

"Well, I'm just doing my thing is all." He replies, knocking over a statue. "Well do it somewhere else!" I shout and chuck the box at him, nailing him in the head. "Ow! What the hey!" He shouts before the boxes explodes in a bright flash and sends him flying towards the forest. "Dude, that was awesome!" Dashie shouts, landing beside me as Vinyl, Octavia, and Neon walk over. "What was that thing?" Neon asks. "I got in Tech Falls, it's called a Thunder Box. You can guess why." I explain, picking the casing up.

"Well, I'm tired." Vinyl claims, yawning. "But, it's not even 2 yet. how can you be tired?" Octavia asks. "I don't know. I've just been real tired lately." Vinyl replies before dropping to the ground. "I got her Octavia. I'll take her home." I say, sliding Vinyl up on my back and taking off. "Thanks, Lightening." She sighs. "How long has it been?" I ask, worried. "Almost two weeks. I haven't been able to get out alone lately." "When we get to Tech Falls tomorrow, I'm taking you out my self, you got it?" "Yea, thanks." She mumbles before falling asleep as I land outside her and Octavia's home, where I go inside and put her in their bed. "I don't want you to loose it." I mumble before going downstairs, where Octavia is waiting.

"Is she alright?" "Yes, although if it's alright with you, I want to stay over for the night to make sure nothing happens." "It's fine with me, there's another room that used to be Vinyl's, you can use that." "Thanks." I reply before going to the room and collapsing on the bed.

* * *

So what's up with the sound Siblings? If you can't figure out on your own, you either didn't pay attention or are completely daft.

Tech Falls next chapter. W00T! W00T!


	6. Chapter 6

+Vinyl's POV+

After Lightening dropped me off in the bed, I fell into a deep sleep. Into my dreams, where I can truly be free. "What's with this fog? And where am I?" I ask, my dream turning into a forest full of fog. "You don't remember this place? It's where you changed, after all." voice asks and the fog pats to reveal myself, but with blood-shot eyes, fangs, and large leathery wings. "What do you want?" I demand and it/me laughs eerily before saying, "It's not what I want, it's what you want. Admit it, you're hungry and you need to feed."

"So what? I will feed tomorrow. So fuck off." I order and the other me laughs. "Oh, I can wait, but can you? You know you've thought about it before, feeding from Octavia. Feeling her warm blood flow through your mouth. Imagining how it would," "Enough! Yes, I will admit I've thought of it. But I wouldn't do it. I love her to much to hurt her." "Just you wait, sometimes love bites." The other me claims before vanishing. "No!" I gasp, waking up in a cold sweat to find myself wrapped around Tavi and my mouth just a hairs width away from her neck.

I quickly release her and get out of bed, then opening the door to find Lightening standing there with a look of concern. "I heard you cry out, are you okay?" He asks, following me to the kitchen. "I almost fed from her, I need to get out tonight." I claim and he nods. "I understand, come with me." He says and leads me outside. "Where are we going?" I ask. "We're going into the forest, it's obvious you need to eat now." He claims before taking off. I sigh before I allow my own, bat-like wings, to stretch out from my back and follow after him.

We silently fly through the night sky, the quarter-moon our only source of light. "How can you control yourself when you change? I thought you loss control?" I ask him, gliding up beside him. "When I first found out what had happened to me, I ran off from home for a while, I found a Zebra named Zecora. She placed a spell that kept me in control, I owe her pretty much my life." "Zecora? She lives in the Everfree Forest." "I know, I told her about you and she said she was surprised that a Werepony and a Vampony were able to remain so close to each other without attempting to kill each other."

"Well, they say blood is thicker than water." I say, laughing nervously at my bad attempt at humor. "At the moment, not funny. Dive here." He instructs, tilting to the left and falling onto a tree branch. Landing beside him, I take a quick sniff and smell a Buck in his prime, causing me to start drooling and my fangs to slide out. "You can already smell him, good." He says and I dart off through the trees. "There you are. Doesn't smell like you have a family." I say when I find him. Quick as a flash, he's on the ground and my fangs are in his neck. "So your brother wasn't lying." An accented voice claims and I turn to see Zecora. "I didn't know you were there, Zecora. I'm sorry if it disturbed you to see me feed." I apologize as she sits down.

"Your brother transforming was more disturbing than that, no pony should be able to stretch like that." She claims and my brother lands beside her. "I'm gonna bury him, you should get home Vinyl." He says before claws grow and he starts to dig. "Your brother cares about you, girl." Zecora claims, joining me on my walk back home. "Do you know why he really moved here?" "He came to investigate, but asked me not to tell anypony, even you. I will say it not only disturbs me, but also makes me wonder." "Well, thanks for helping him when he was younger. I remember the first time he changed. It drew the attention of a Vampire, and I was bit." "Well, myself, him, and you aren't the only ones who know of his Lycanthropy." "Wha? Who else?" "He is Princess Luna's greatest asset." "Princess Luna? Oh, the irony that the Werepony is loyal to the Princess of Night." "That was my thought when he informed me." We walk on in silence until we stop outside my home. "Well, have fun in Tech Falls later today, I will see you later." She says and walks away. I walk inside and go upstairs to mine and Tavi's room, where I get under the covers and wrap myself around her and fall asleep.

+Lightening's POV+

"Thank you for your help." I say as Zecora returns. "Not a problem, may I ask if you've discovered anything?" She asks ass I float out of the hole and move the deer into it. "Yea, it might be closer to Ponyvile than me and my Princess previously thought. As in somewhere here in the Everfree Forest." I explain and begin to shove dirt into the hole. "Interesting, well I must be off." She claims and trots away into the forest. After I finish burying the deer, I fly back to Vinyl and Octavia's place in a trance-like state, looking ahead and thinking about telling Vinyl why I moved here. "No, I don't want to worry her." I decide as I enter the house and the room I'm in.

"Everything packed that you need?" I ask when we board the balloon, about 8 hours later, and get a "Yes" from vinyl and Octavia. I nod and the balloon starts to rise. "How long will it take to get there?" Octavia asks as I sit down. "In around two to three hours. So enjoy the sights." I reply as we start to pass over the Everfree Forest. ""I'm so excited!" Vinyl chirps, pulling a small boom box out of one of her bags and putting a CD in. Expecting her usual loud wubs, I cover my ears, only to hear Octavia's music start playing at a relaxing volume.

We listen to the relaxing melodies until we arrive in Tech Falls. "Whoa! The buildings are so big here!" Octavia gasps when we get off. "You'll get used to it, come on." I say and lead them through the towering buildings. We pass by a pile of what looks like scrap metal, we until it opens an eye and stands up. "HOLY HOOF!" Octavia shouts, jumping into an equally terrified Vinyl's front legs. "He's just one of the cities many defenses." I explain as the 7 headed metal Hydra stomps off. "Just one? How many are there?" Vinyl asks, shaken.

"Um' there's him, electric canons, magic, and things they call Mechs." I reply before a mech walks around a corner. It's easily 13' tall, four legs, painted a dark green and black, a large cannon on each shoulder, a glass dome on the front, two small guns under the big ones, wheels on the sides of the feet, and a gyroscope in the center of the body to allow it to turn easily. "Lightening? Is that you?" Somepony asks before the front opens, showing an Earth pony with the same colors as his mech. "Hey Sprocket!" I shout as he moves the mech over to us. "What's up, and who're these two?" He asks and I introduce them.

"So what are you doing back here?" He asks. "I need to talk to your dad. Is he busy?" "Not at the moment, I'll take you to him." He offers. "no, I don't want you getting in trouble. Just keep on patrol." I explain and he nods before closing the dome and stomping away. "Who's his dad?" Octavia asks as we continue to walk through the city. "He's the one that made the defense net for Tech Falls. The defense net is what powers the canons, mechs, and the five robot Hydras. He's a genius and he also taught me the way of the torch." I state as we stop outside a large warehouse.

* * *

just a look into what Vinyl has to deal with. And what's up with Lightening's "Mission" and being Luna's "Greatest Asset"? Also, Zecora and Lightening share some part of their past together. Wonder if that will bring anything up. I still would like some OC characters from you readers. You have to have an account to submit one to me.


	7. Chapter 7

I knock on the door of the warehouse and an older Unicorn with longer, silver fur, a pile of metal for a cutie mark, and bright orange eyes answers it. "Eh, hello Lightening. Come on in." He says, stepping to the side so we can come in. "Thanks. How have you been Scrap?" I ask as he leads us through the warehouse to the back. "Well, And there's somepony here that needs to speak with you, privately." He replies, indicating a door to the side. "Thank you, could you show these two around for a bit?" I ask and he nods.

"Hello?" I ask as I enter the room. "I'm glad to see you." A familiar voice claims before Princess Luna steps into sight. "My lady." I saw, bowing, as she walks over. "So your sister is a Vampony, then?" She asks. "Yes Princess. Did Zecora tell you?" "She did, I am wondering why you never mentioned it previously." "You never asked, Princess." "I suppose I never did, is there anything else about the two of you I need or should know about?" "She only feeds off of animals in the Everfree Forest, when she was changed back home, she would only venture into the Forsaken Forest to feed. And my I ask what type of moon will be on Nightmare Night?" "Harvest Moon, why?" "I believe that is when they will move on me and Vinyl." "Very well, I'll pull some strings, see if sister will allow a Super Moon as well as a Harvest Moon."

"Ah, I remember my first Super Moon. The strength I had was like nothing I'd ever experienced." I claim with a sigh. "Indeed, I think it was the first Full Moon after you joined me and my squad, as well." "Speaking of which, how are the other 3?" "They are well, Dorliche is better at controlling himself." "He still mumble about brains?" "Of course, he is a zombie pony, after all." "What about Nova Flare and Brimstone?" I ask, referring to the Griffon/Dragon hybrid and the Werepire pony. "Nova, well I think she still has a thing for you. And Brimstone has become good friends with Zecora, going to help her at night. But you are still the strongest of the four." She explains.

"I am curious about something, though." "Yes? What is it?" "If she agreed, would allow Vinyl into our ranks?" "Of course, inform me when you return to Ponyvile, I will gather the others if she agrees." "Thank you Princess." I say and she nods before teleporting away. I leave the room and join Vinyl, Octavia, and Scrap Metal on an inside balcony-like structure, over-looking the main area of the warehouse interior. "How did it go?" Scrap asks me as I sit down. "Well, a new member might be joining the group." I reply. "What group? And who did you talk to?" Vinyl asks, head to the side. "I'll tell you later." I state and she nods.

"So, Vinyl here said you were wondering if you could get a copy of the auto-mechs. Can I ask what for?" Scrap asks curiously. "So if Discord or Queen Chrysalis attacks, we can be ready to fight back." I explain, taking a sip of the tea in front of me. "Very well, Discord doesn't come here because of our Mechs and canons. Give me a minute and I'll be back." He claims and walks away. "So there's another type of mech other than the one your friend Sprocket was in?" Octavia asks and I nod. "Auto-mechs can be piloted by either a pony or a remote station. I'll have to show some ponies how to operate them , though."

Scrap soon returns with a stack of papers that he puts on the table in front of me. "And there's something for you personally, Lightening. Come on." He claims and leads me to a back room. "So your sister might join Princess Luna's Elite?" He asks. "Yes, and even though you're the one that changed me, I find it odd that you don't communicate with the Elite." "I wont, either. Sprocet is enough for me, even if he has the Lycanthropy gene." He replies, digging through a box. "What are you looking for?" I ask, trying to look over him. "Not looking for, found. Here." He says, putting some blueprints in front of me. "What are they for?" I ask after I put them into my bag. "I know you were always interested in the shoulder mounts, that's the design for a newer model." He claims before we rejoin Vinyl and Octavia.

"We're staying in town for the night." I tell them and they nod before, after saying goodbye to Scrap, we leave to wonder around the city. "How did you get the blue-prints so easily?" Vinyl asks, hanging back a bit. "Because Scrap Metal is the one who changed me. He's almost 3000 years old." I whisper, causing her to falter, but she quickly recovers. "And you don't want to kill him?" "If I kill him, I die as well." "Good point, where are we going to stay?" "While I was here training under Scrap, I bought my own home, we're coming up on it." I whisper, then louder, "Octavia, turn here."

"Whose house is this?" Octavia asks when we get to a 3-story, silver plated home. "Mine, come on." I say and open the door. After showing them to their room, we meet back in the main room. "Well, the sun is down. I think I'll be going to bed. Coming Vinyl?" Octavia claims, yawning. "I'll be up in a bit Tavi." She replies and Octavia nods before going upstairs. "So, who did you talk to earlier?" Vinyl asks. "Princess Luna." "What was she doing there?" "Because, she leads a group of four against Supernatural threats against the kingdom. Other than me, there is Dorliche a Zombie pony, Nova Flare, a Dragon/Griffon hybrid, and Brimstone, a Werepire pony." I explain and she pales slightly before asking, "Does Princess Celestia know?" "I'm not sure, but I have a question for you: Will you join us?" This takes her by surprise, but she swallows hard. "Yes, I will join." She replies, steel in her voice and determination in her eyes. "Good, when we return tomorrow, I shall inform Princess Luna. Welcome to the Night Elite, little sister." I say, placing a hoof on a shoulder.

"So whose the strongest?" Vinyl asks after a second. "Me, they all see me as the second in command, even Princess Luna." I claim. "Are you really stronger than a Dragon/Griffon hybrid?" "Yes, Nova's not as strong as you would think she is." "and the one you called Brimstone?" "He's large, about as big as me when I change. But he doesn't like to fight unless there's no other option. I wont lie, he's strong, but has trouble working his wings and he has to go far away the night before a Full Moon." "Dorliche?" "He's smart, but can be distracted easily. From a single examination, we discovered he's older than Princess Celestia. He's also an expert at stealth. He has a short temper, though." "Sounds like a fun little group, cant wait to meet them." "They're not that bad. Now you should get some sleep cause we leave at first light." "Right, it must suck, not really needing sleep." "It's not that bad, although it makes waiting a bitch." I claim, grinning, as she goes upstairs.

* * *

So, Princess Luna leads what sums up to a group of Supernatural hunters. Dorliche, the brains(Pun intended). Brimstone, the gentle giant. Nova Flare, the recon. Lightening Strike, the strong. And now, Vinyl Scratch, the Mix Master.

So does Princess Celestia know of the Night Elite? I'm still thinking of that one. And let's not forget Scrap Metal, the one who changed Lightening. What's his past? Who is Sprocket's mother?

There's going to be a flashback in a couple chapters of the night's Vinyl and Lightening changed, as well as the night of Lightening's first transformation.


	8. Chapter 8

"Octavia, me and Vinyl need to meet Princess Luna." I explain when we land back in Ponyvile the next day. "Um okay, good luck." She says and trots off. "Come on. The others are waiting." I claim and walk away towards a statue, where I place my hoof on the base. "Whoa." Vinyl claims when the back opens up and stairway is revealed. "Let's go." I say and start down, followed by her. "Where are we?" vinyl asks. "About 3 miles under the mountain and a mile in." I reply as we come to a large, old fashioned oak door. "We're here." I say and push the door open and we step into a large room decorated lavishly. "Ah, welcome Lightening. It's been a while." A female claims before Nova lands in front of us, followed by Dorliche and Brimstone walking over. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my sister." I say and step to the side.

"You brought a normal here?" Dorliche asks, shocked. "Vinyl, if you please." I say and she nods before bringing her fangs and wings out, as well as pushing her glasses up. "She's a Vampire, Dorliche. And welcome Vinyl." I hear Princess Luna say before she walks into the room. "Princess." I say and we all bow. After we rise, Dorliche approaches Vinyl and sniffs her. "What are you doing?" Vinyl asks, raising her wings. "I 've seen you before, and just by scent I can tell you're older than 22. How old are you really?" Dorliche asks, sitting down in front of her. "You're good. It's true. I'm actually 137 years old." Vinyl states and Princess Luna nods. "I see, so you're younger, correct?" Princess Luna asks. "Yes, by about 4 years." "And your home village?" Nova asks. "When we were discovered 112 years ago, our village has burned to the ground and our parents were killed." Lightening explains, standing up tall.

"So you've been on your own since then?" Brimstone asks, eyebrows raised. "No, we've had each other. We separated for a couple years when Lightening went to study under the one that changed him." Vinyl explains. "What was the name of your village?" Dorliche asks as we all sit or lie down in front of the fire place. "We came from the village of Teirlentna." I say and Dorliche nods. "So, you were both changed on the same night, then?" Princess Luna asks. "Yes Princess, Lightening was changed first and the Werepony drew the attention of the Vampony that changed me a few minutes later. It felt like I was being burned alive." Vinyl claims with a shiver, and I drape a wing over her and pull her to my side as tears start to stream down her muzzle.

"It wasn't any better for me. I though my insides were boiling. We were found by our parents, both of whom knew what had happened as soon as they saw our wounds. A week before I came here to stay, I met the Zebra, Zecora, she placed a spell that kept me in control when I change." I explain, for Vinyl because the others already know. The group sits in silence before Brimstone asks, "Vinyl, what do you feed on?" "Animals in the Everfree Forest. Only if I can't smell a family on them will I feed on them." She explains. "How often do you have to feed?" Princess Luna asks. "At least once every other day. The longest I've gone is two weeks and it's lucky Lightening got here when he did. I'm still tired after that deer." She claims before withdrawing her fangs and wings and lying down under my wing.

"How large was the buck?" Dorliche asks me. "It stood taller than Princess Celestia by 3 or for feet." "And she's still hungry? That would fill me for almost a week." Brimstone claims, his surprise shared by the other three. "As far as I know, she's only been filled once, and that was after draining an Ursa Minor dry." "Dry? Amazing." Princess Luna gasps, in awe or fear I can't tell. After a minute or two of silence, Brimstone stands up. "Well, I have to be going. The Full Moon is in two days and I gotta jet." He claims and walks towards the entrance. "What will you do?" Princess Luna asks. "I think I'll either stay here or visit Zecora. I'm still deciding." I say, putting a hoof to my chin.

"Well either way, sister said I could do the Super Moon on Nightmare Night, so that's done." Princess Luna claims and I nod before standing up and sliding Vinyl onto my back. "You don't look so good. When did you last sleep?" Nova asks, blocking my exit. "A couple months ago, I don't need sleep like the rest of you do. You should know this already." I sigh before pushing past her and through the tunnel back up to the statue entrance. "Uh, where are we?" Vinyl mumbles. "Almost home, we've been down there almost all day and I'm sure Octavia's worried sick." I claim as we get to their house and I open the door, a worried Octavia waiting . "She passed out again?" She asks, worried.

"Yea, she's been really tired but I don't know why." I claim, but I do know why, she's not feeding enough. "Will she be alright?" "She should, I'll put her to bed, but I gotta get home after I do, I'll swing by tomorrow." I explain and take her upstairs. "Hey Lightening." "Yea Vinyl?" "Should we tell her?" "I don't know, I still have to figure out where I'll go for the Full Moon in a couple days." "Well thanks, again." She mumbles as I put her in bed. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say and walk downstairs, where I nod at Octavia before leaving. About half-way there, I hear something and jump to the left right before Rainbow Dash face-pants into the ground. "Can I help you?" I ask as she gets up. "You went to Tech Falls?" She asks. "Yes, so?" "Who went with you?" "Vinyl and Octavia. Why do you want to know?" "Sorry, just curious is all." She claims, but I notice something else in her eyes, something that chills me.

"When did you guys get back?" "Today, why?" "Where have you been?" "Me and vinyl had to talk to Princess Luna about something, listen I gotta get home. I'll talk to you later." I say and fly off, but stop when I get out of her sight and fly back around to spy on her. "What are you up to?" I ask myself. She pulls an object out and puts it around her ear before she starts talking into it. "As we thought, they may be on to us." She says. "You still want to wait until Nightmare Night? Understood, I'll bring the siblings in my self. Over and out." With that, she puts it away and flies off, but not to her home, instead to the cliff with the hole in it. "Where are you going?" I ask before I follow her through the sky.

As we get closer to the cliff, I begin to hear screaming, not very loud, but loud enough for me to barely hear, meaning nopony else could hear it. When she lands, a door opens for her. Before it closes, I manage to see what looks like Scootaloo being dropped into a chamber with bloody blades rotating at high speeds. Right before they close, I see her fall and hear her screaming in pain. "It's here! The Rainbow Factory!" I gasp, horrified, before turning around and flying full-out to Canterlot and the castle. When I get there, I'm stopped by two guards. "What is your business?" One asks, or rather demands. "I need to speak to Princess Luna, it's an emergency." I pant and they look at me funny. "What is your name?" The other one asks. "Lightening Strike." Apparently she either told them to let me in if I ever came, or they're going out on limb, they let me in.

As I rush through the castle, what I saw keeps replaying in my mind. I'm running so fast that I almost pass Princess Luna coming down another corridor. "Lightening Strike!" She shouts and I slide to a stop before hurrying back to her. "What's wrong? You look like you just flew in from Ponyvile." "I did. I found it's location." I pant. "Wait, you mean," "Yes, I found the Rainbow Factory. And they're onto us, even though they're still waiting until Nightmare Night to grab me and Vinyl. They got Scootaloo, too." "Oh no. Poor filly." She gasps, horrified. "I found something else out, as well." "What?" "Rainbow Dash. She works for them, said she was going to collect me and Vinyl herself."

* * *

Poor Scootaloo, grinded into a bloody mass. There are still several chapters to come, the Full Moon won't be the Nightmare Night one, but one month before.

Next chapter will be a flash back from when the Sound Siblings were changed.

And if you're wondering what Dorliche, Brimstone, and Nova flare look like then keep reading.

Dorliche: Male, 96 years old, bone skinny, smells of dirt and rotting flesh, blood-red and blood-shot eyes, fur is a dull silver color, cutie mark is a shovel. Zombie, was a Unicorn

Brimstone: Male, 113 years old, very large, long, dark brown fur, violet colored eyes, no identifiable smell, cutie mark is a moon, large leathery wings. Cutie mark is a crescent moon. Werepire, was/is Unicorn

Nova Flare: Female, 86 years old, Griffon-sized, dark orange scales, red feathers, green eyes, large feathered wings. Dragon/Griffon Hybrid.

Abilities

Dorliche: Can dig quickly underground, his nose can tell if you're lying, next to impossible to kill, genius.

Brimstone: Can bring down a castle wall by charging it, night-vision, can locate others by listening to their heart-beat, can see far away, only killable by silver stake through his heart, which is protected by thick fur.

Nova Flare: Can breath fire, is fire-resistant, fire can reach that of the sun, can see far away, quick-thinking. can be killed by blunt force to her neck.

Just for fun

Vinyl Scratch: Female, 137 years old, weak eyes, excellent sense of smell, can grow leathery wings, very fast, can produce a super-sonic screech, white fur, neon blue mane and tail, moderate cerise eyes, cutie mark is a music note. Vampire, was/is Unicorn

Lightening Strike: Male, 141 years old, strong eyes, strong sense of smell, white fur, neon green and black mane and tail, orange eyes, wings, can dig very fast, quick moving, charges air with electricity with enough speed during take off, can spit lightening at will, cutie mark is a lightening bolt shaped like a music note. Werewolf/Werepony, was/is Pegasus.

I DARE anypony to try and draw any of these guys (Minus Vinyl)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, in chapter 7, Lightening said that after a test, Dorliche was older than Princess Celestia. But in the Night Elite descriptions at the end of chapter 8, Dorliche's age is 96. This was an accident on my part, I actually meant to put his age at "?,?,?,?". I apologize for any and all Discord the mistake may have caused.

* * *

"Lightening, this news is very disturbing. Are you sure it was Rainbow Dash you saw?" Princess Luna asks. "Yes. I followed her for approximately 15 minutes, at a distance of 34 feet back above the clouds. Upon reaching the Rambling Rock Ridge, she landed and a doorway opened up. What I saw inside was Scootaloo." I begin to explain, but clam up at the thought of Scootaloo. "Understood. When you transform in two days, I want you and Vinyl to meet Dorliche, Nova, and myself in the chamber." "If I may ask, why after I change?" "Dorliche and I have both noted that your brain works at least 37% more efficiently when you're changed." She claims, surprising me slightly.

-Maybe that's why I've always been able to control myself so well before seeing Zecora.- I think, but ask, "Understood. But can I ask you two questions?" "Of course." "Do you want me to tell Vinyl everything before the meeting?" "Yes, it's best she knows." "Question two. Should Vinyl and I tell Olivia and, should I bring 'her' as well?" "Telling Octavia is not for me to decide. That is for you and Vinyl to choose. As for the second part, yes. She's only 10 years younger than Vinyl and, although she may not seem like it, Derpy is the second best strategists we have. You have done well, but I want you to continue to treat Rainbow Dash as you normally would. Am I understood, Codename: Wolf?" Princess Luna asks, calling me by the Codename I received when I joined almost 70 years ago.

"Understood Princess." I reply, standing up strait. "Good, you are dismissed." She says and touches me with her horn, teleporting me home. "Man, I hope Vinyl can handle the news. I don't want her to blow anything." I sigh, looking out my second story home at Vinyl and Octavia's, 5 or 6 houses down. My nose is suddenly assaulted with a musty and molding scent. "Hello Dorliche. Can I help you?" I ask as he materializes in my room. "Yea, I just heard that Derpy's being brought in. This is going to get ugly." He claims, sitting on the floor next to me.

"Tell me something I don't know. If Rainbow Dash is more than a "Collector", the we're in trouble." "Ain't that the truth. So, are you going to have Vinyl tell Octavia, or try and keep it quiet?" "I think Octavia should know, but I'll let Vinyl have the final decision." I claim with a sigh and he laughs. "I say something funny?" "Vinyl, rhymes with final." He says with a chuckle. "I'm poet and I didn't even know it." I state with a grin and a chuckle. The two ofj us just sit there, in my room, and in a silence undisturbed. "I remember when Princess Luna first brought you back. You were so small, Nova was always gushing over how cute you were." He says, holding in a laugh.

"Of all the memories, you had to go with that one didn't you?" I ask but grin while doing so. "Yup, although your first Super Moon was fun." He claims with a nervous chuckle. "Yea, I still don't get how Princess Celestia didn't notice a rampaging, powered-up Werepony on what is basically the front step of Canterlot." "Or the 4, now 5, members of Princess Luna's group?" "Good point. Either she knows and lets us do our thing, or she's, somehow, completely oblivious to our existence." As soon as I finish this statement, somepony knocks on the window. "Oh, shit." I say, almost panicking. "Calm down, it's just Derpy and Ditzy." Dorliche claims, opening the room window with magic.

"Hi Lightening!" Somepony exclaims before Ditzy Do falls off of Derpy's back and onto my bed. "Hey pipsqueak, what's up?" I ask, folding a wing out like a bridge so she can get on my back. "Are you really a Werepony? Huh? Huh? Are ya?" She asks, bouncing like the Nature Spirit her mother is. "Yes, Ditzy. In 2 days you'll get to see me after I change." I explain then growl, making her laugh. "I still can't believe that Dash. How could she do this?" Derpy asks, eyes focusing on Rambling Rock Ridge for a few seconds before they resume their original positions.

"But, Princess Luna is making us wait until Nightmare Night before we can move in." I explain solemnly. "How could she do that to Scootaloo? All she ever did was try to make Dash proud. And why do we have to wait until Nightmare Night?" Ditzy asks, leaning over my head. "Because, on that nigh, Rainbow Dash her self will "collect me and Vinyl." "But if you two are smashed up, cant you pull yourselves back together?" "Yes Ditzy, we can. But it wont come to that. You see, Princess Luna pulled some strings so the moon this Nightmare Night is going to be a Harvest Super Moon. And when that happens, both Vinyl and I will gain powers greater than a normal Werepony on Vampony."

"Lightening, can keep an eye on Ditzy? Me and Dorliche need to figure out what to do after you and Vinyl go in." Derpy asks and I nod, causing Ditzy to bounce around. "Hey Lightening?" Ditzy asks, climbing off my head and back onto my bed. "Yea, something wrong?" "I was just wondering why you look so awake?" "You really need to start learning about us other Super Natural types. It's because I only have to sleep 1, maybe 2, days every other month. And it's not even for sleep, really, it's more to give some time away from everypony else." I explain, looking away from her. "Ungh, bad snowpony." She mumbles and I turn around to find her asleep.

"I remember the day Derpy and I found you. Of course, you were the size of a cupcake when we found you in that tree, crashed in half a coconut shell." I claim with a quiet chuckle as I lie down beside her and cover her up with one of my wings.

* * *

By the way, I write most of the chapters for this while listening to my Pinkamena/Cupcakes playlist on YouTube, cause I'm just fucked up like that. XD

Rainbow Dash: Hey Scourge!

Me: +Mumbles+ Psycho pony #1. +Louder+ What do you want, you little Hellion?

RD: Hellion? I like it. Anyways, I've got a couple questions for you.

Me: +Groans+ What?

RD: #1, do I really have to fight a jacked up Lightening?

Me: Yes, and I will not budge, either.

RD: Shit, fine. #2, When do I get my partner in slaughtering?

Me: ...You are not to speak of her! Not yet, at least.

RD: Why not?

Me: Because, now shut up and this. +Shoves cupcake in her mouth/snout+

RD: Hey, that was actually really good. What flavor was it?

Me: Gilda, now zip it or I'll ship you off to Futashy, again.

RD: I, I , I'll shut up now.


	10. Chapter 10

They next day passes in a blur, with all the planning that's been going on. "Well, what are you going to do for tonight?" Vinyl asks. "Before I tell you anything, I need to know if you're going to tell Octavia." I state, looking at her. "I, I, yes. I'll tell her. Should I wait until after the meaning, so she can see you?" "Good question, let me ask Princess Luna." I say and start to write a letter. After writing it, I take it over to a small jar, which I place it in. A split second later, it vanishes. "Personally, I want to show her what I look like, but that's not fully my decision." I explain and a note appears in the jar.

"Dear Lightening Strike,

Yes, I do believe you should reveal yourself to Octavia, but only if you are prepared to help her understand about the hidden world and everything it contains.

Sincerely, Princess Luna."

"Well, that answers that question, I guess." Vinyl claims, shuffling on her hooves. "Where should we take her?" I ask. Hmm, do you think Zecora would let us use her place?" "I'm not sure, I suppose I could go visit and ask." I state and go out on the second story balcony. "You've only got maybe 3 hours before the moon comes up, so you might want to hurry." Vinyl suggests and I nod before taking off. Upon passing close to the base of Rambling Rock Ridge, I see 3 Manticors and a Dragon being led into a cave by a pink pony. "Pinkie Pie? Is that you?" I ask my self, but don't bother to stop, as Zecora's place comes into view.

"Oh, can I help you, child of the moon? Wont you transform soon?" Zecora asks, letting me in. "Yes, but that's not why I'm here." I claim and explain the situation. "Okay, you may bring her, but you might want to hurry." She says. I nod and become a blur on my way to Vinyl and Octavia. "Well, what did she say?" Vinyl asks. "She agreed, Octavia, what's going t happen in the next couple hours may shock you, but you have to stay strong. Understand?" I state and she nods, a bit hesitantly, before following me into the Everfree Forest.

"Why are we going to Zecora?" Octavia asks and I silently open the door to the hut. "What's going on here?" Octavia asks, starting to get a little nervous. "You will find out in a couple minutes, child." Zecora claims and I walk over into the window. Suddenly, pain seizes me and I grimace. I then begin to growl as my legs start to stretch with my snout. "What in Celestia's name?" Octavia gasps in horror as my fur begins to grow, then claws from my hooves and fangs. My wing's muscle mass nearly triples in size as my weight doubles and my muzzle transforms into a dog's snout.

After finishing the transformation, I stand up, raise my muzzle, and release an incredibly loud howl, causing the small shack to shake and Octavia to whimper in fear. "A, a, a Werepony." Octavia states, pointing a shaking hoof at me. "Yea, Vinyl. Your turn." I say and Octavia turns around to see Vinyl's fangs grow and her wings to sprout. "A Vampony." Octavia gasps and Vinyl nods. "And that's not all, either." I claim, getting Octavia's attention. "Wha, what else?" "Our ages, I'm 141 years old." I claim, looking down at Octavia. "And I'm actually 137. Tavi, please don't hate me for what I am." Vinyl says nervously.

"Oh Vinyl, I don't care what you are, I still love you." Octavia claims and gives Vinyl a hug. I smile but remember that me and Vinyl have to meet the others. "As touching as this is, we need to meet the others." I say and Octavia looks at me strangely before asking, "Others? You mean there's more of you?" "Close, but that's for another time." I say, opening the door. "I will keep an eye on her until you return." Zecora offers and Vinyl nods be we take off.

"That went better than I could've hoped for." I say. "Yeah, I thought for sure she'd freak and pass out." Vinyl claims, banking down towards the statue with me. Upon entering the room, I'm ambushed by Ditzy. "Wow! your fur is so long. How do you keep it so shiny? And your mane! It looks so cool! I wish my mane looked like yours." She prattles on and on as we approach Dorliche, Nova, and Princess Luna. "So, did ya' tell what's-her-name, Octavia?" Dorliche asks, picking his teeth with a bone from what I assume was his last meal. "Yea, she took it quiet well, too." I reply as Vinyl flies up to the second floor.

"Well, me and Dorliche have come up with a plan, but the downside is that it would blow us all wide open." Derpy claims. "And I've agreed to it, mainly because this secrecy is causing me and sister to fall apart." Princess Luna claims and I nod before sitting down to listen to the plan. "When you get inside the factory, find a way to jam the gears. When those stop turning, it should cause a power back-up, making the generators explode. This will most likely blow out a large chunk of the cliffs. But it should have enough force to launch you, Vinyl, Rainbow Dash, and half the factory into Ponyvile. From there, me, Nova, and Dorliche will be able to assist you two." Derpy explains.

"Sounds like a plan. I just wish Nightmare Night would hurry up and get here." I grumble, stretching, as I stand up. "You only have to wait 28 days. And why don't you finish that project?" Princess Luna asks and I face-hoof. "I'll pick up on it tomorrow." I say and fly upstairs to join Vinyl.

* * *

Well readers, we're almost at the half-way point of this fic. But fear not! I'm thinking of a sequel, with a new OC, new plot, and new adventures. The first chapter is already finished, but I'm waiting until I finish this one because the second would contain some spoilers if I released it now.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing up here, Vinyl?" I ask when I find her and Nova. In reply, Nova tosses me a photo album. "You were so small!" Vinyl cries, laughing. I shoot an evil look at Nova, who looks away, whistling innocently. "EVERYONE! DOWN HERE, NOW!" We hear Dorliche yell. Upon rushing to the others, I see a small, obviously horrified, filly of an orange color with a purple mane. "Scootaloo?! But, but, I. How?" I gasp, causing her to jump behind Dorliche.

"Ed, they, Ed. machine, rainbows, Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo says, then sees me and her eyes get real wide. "Li, Lightening? Is that you?" She asks hesitantly, slowly approaching me. "yes, it's me. Are you alright?" I ask, leaning down. Instead of a verbal response, she rushes over and buries herself in my longer fur. Suddenly, her flank starts glowing, meaning she's finally getting her Cutie Mark. "Uh-oh, that's not good." Nova claims and I look for myself. "You're right." I say.

Her Mark looks like Rainbow Dash's , but it's a black cloud with a grey bolt and red puddle underneath. "She's been scared by what happened. How did you get her out?" Vinyl asks. "Well, I decided to do a bit of exploring. I transformed into a cloud of dust and began to weave through the factory. What I saw would've driven anypony else insane, that much I assure you. I saved Scootaloo right before she was dropped into a machine. She's going to have to stay here, at least until we blow the Rainbow Factory open." Dorliche explains and Scootaloo looks up at me.

"You look different, and who is everypony?" She asks, looking around but stopping on Princess Luna. "Prin, Princess Luna? What's going on?" Scootaloo asks, stepping out into the middle of the group. "To answer your first question, Scootaloo, I am Vinyl Scratch, Lightening's younger sister, and a Vampony." Vinyl claims, wings spread wide. "I always knew you were different." Scootaloo states then looks at Dorliche. "Trust me when I say, I'm one of the most unnatural out of all of us. I'm a zombie pony."

"Say wha?" Scootaloo asks. "Watch." Dorliche instructs before doing one of my favorite tricks: Taking his head off. "See?" He asks, head at his hooves. Here, Scootaloo pales and Dorliche, oblivious to the fact he scarred the already traumatized filly, goes on talking. well until Nova stops him. "Dorliche! Can't you see you're frightening her?" She scolds, wrapping a protective wing around Scoots, pulling her close. "Wow, you're warm. Who are you?" Scoots ask, obviously feeling somewhat calm. "I'm Nova Flare, but call me Nova. As for what I am, well I'm part Griffon and part Dragon, I'm the youngest one here. Well, other than Dinky."

"Hold it!" Somepony shouts before Dinky and Derpy join us. "Derpy? Is that you?" Scoots asks, eyebrow cocked. "Huh? Oh hi Scootaloo. Are you alright?" Derpy asks, landing beside her. "No, not really. Wait, let me guess. You're like a nature-thing, right?" Scoots asks, a hoof to her head. "Wow, lucky guess. I'm a nature spirit. So is Dinky." Derpy explains, then taps the floor and a flower sprouts, which Dinky gives to Scoots. "So Lightening, what are you?" She asks, looking at me from under Nova's wing.

"Other than the strongest one, other than Princess Luna? I'm a Werepony." I say and pull my lips back in a snarl to show my fangs. "Whoa! So cool!" She exclaims, the old Scootaloo showing again, as she rushes over and up on my head. "What are you doing up there?" I ask as she starts to rub around my ears. "I remember reading something, there should be a spot." She mumbles before placing a hoof directly between my ears, causing me to let out an odd purr/grunt noise. Naturally, everypony starts laughing as I remove the filly from my head.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh now, but when me and Vinyl blow that place, you wont be laughing then." I claim with a grumble. "Good point, bro. But that was funny." Vinyl states, landing beside me. In reply, I spit a small bolt of lightening at her hooves, making her fly up. "Oh, that's new." Nova states interested. "Are trying to challenge me again?" Vinyl asks, grinning. "Maybe, would, you accept it if I was?" "Oh, you're so on." "Good, hey Dorliche, open up the arena." I say and Dorliche nods, grinning, before flipping a switch.

"What the hay?" Scoots and Vinyl cry out as the floor splits to reveal a giant arena, complete with a lake, canyon, small forest, and plains. "Welcome to the Training Grounds!" Princess Luna proclaims as her and Nova fly to a balcony-like opening, Scootaloo on Nova's back. "We haven't had a good brawl in a while, Little sis." I claim, landing on a rock. "Indeed, this is going to be fun." She replies, using magic to move her sunglasses and place them on a surprised Scootaloo.

* * *

YAY! Scootaloo's not actually dead! And she got her cutie mark, even if it is a little disturbing. Remember, when Lightening told Woona, sorry blame the meme. Anyways, he said he saw what "Looked like" Scootaloo, not he saw Scootaloo. And if you're wondering where "Ed" came from, then you obviously haven't herd, pun intended, of the old show "Mr. Ed" Which featured a talking horse and a man named Wilbur. Google it.


	12. Chapter 12

+3rd Pony, LOL+

"Wha? Training Grounds? I'm confused here." Vinyl claims, rubbing her eyes. "Eeyup, it's where everyone of us began our lives as part of the Night Elite. You can't even imagine all that's happened on this field. Nothing as bad as the Factory, mind you. But some pretty strange stuff has happened here." Lightening explains, slightly blushing at a memory of him and Nova. -I wonder if 'that' ran through his mind.- Nova thinks with a sly grin to herself and a blush.

"Okay, first I was scared of you guys, now I think you're all insane." Scootaloo claims, eyes going Derpy-style for a moment. Luna just chuckles before nodding to the two on the ground. Right off the bat, Vinyl practically throws herself at Lightening. "Still impatient." Lightening mumbles before ducking his sister, grabbing a hind leg, an launches her at a tree, nailing it and snapping it in half. "Is she alright?" Scootaloo asks, worried. In response, the top half of the tree is chucked at Lightening, bowling him over. This surprise counter attack is followed by Vinyl kicking her brother in the head.

"Oh, she's just fine Scootaloo. Should see when Lightening gets into it with Brimstone." Nova claims, earning an odd look from the filly. "Who's Brimstone?" Scootaloo asks, looking around, up, and below her. "He's not here at the moment. You see, he is both a Werepony and a Vampony." Luna explains, then ducks under a blast of lightening from, well, Lightening. "Sorry Princess Luna!" He shouts, before getting a horn to, or rather in, the forehead. "Oh, sweet goodness." Scootaloo mumbles and passes out.

"Wow, ya' know. That was pretty stupid." Lightening claims. "Yea, I suppose you're right." Vinyl agrees with a grin. Lightening sighs before flinging his head and sending Vinyl into a rock. "Ow." Vinyl grumbles as Lightening's wound heals in a second. "His regeneration speed has increased." Dorliche claims, writing something down. "Hey bro, eat this!" Vinyl shouts and lugs a rock and Lightening, followed by her opening her mouth and releasing an ear-piercing screech.

This cause Almost everypony else to cover their ears, even waking Scootaloo back up. "Ah! My ears!" She whines a split second before Vinyl stops. "Argh, not cool." Lightening claims, standing up, only to have Vinyl drop on him from above, pinning him to the ground. "Ya' done yet?" She asks, grinning. "Grrr, get off." Lightening demands before bucking Vinyl off and then kicking her into the air, him rising after her. "Wow, they're really going at it, huh?" Scootaloo asks, eyes going wide at the two siblings fighting in the air.

"Indeed, it seems neither is hold anything back." Luna claims, eyeing the two with increasing interest. Suddenly, Lightening wraps his fore-legs around Vinyl, pinning her wings to her back. "Aw crap. I'm gonna feel this in the morning." Vinyl grumbles as Lightening flies up higher and starts to fly at high speeds in a horizontal circle. "Is he going to do what I think?" Dorliche asks and Lightening puts on a bit more speed before launching Vinyl at the ground. "Yep, he did." Nova says, watching Vinyl as she rockets to the ground, making a small impact crater when she the dust clears, it reveals a dizzy Vinyl, laughing her hide off. "Alright, I give." She claims as she climbs out of the crater, still laughing. "Yea, you're all nuts." Scoots claims, Derpy eyes once again.

* * *

Yea, I apologize for the shortness. But things were getting to serious for me. I prefer making none to little sense of hardly everything. Yes, you can blame Discord.


	13. Chapter 13

+Lightening+

"Well that was fun." I say as I land. "Hey, how old are you guys?" Scootaloo asks as she rides down on Nova's back. "Alright, youngest first." Princess Luna says and Dinky starts. "Well you know who I am and I'm 23." then Nova, "I'm 86." Derpy. "I'm 127." Vinyl. "Well, I'm 137." Then me. "I'm 141." And finally, Dorliche. "Well, I am the oldest one here. I am 61'784 years old. I was present at the births of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and even Discord." "Wow." Scoots gasps and Dorliche nods. "Yup, I'm older than dirt." He says with a chuckle. "Hey, the sun's about to rise." Vinyl claims, pointing to a window.

I sigh and step forward into the light, reverting to my original state. "Hey, um where do I go? It's nice here, but I'd like to be able to go outside." Scootaloo states and Princess Luna nods before saying, "Lightening, would you see if she could stay with Zecora?" "I'll get to it. C'mon Vinyl." I say and she lands beside me, wings and fangs withdrawn, as we head back to the entrance. Upon stepping out of the secret entrance, we bump into Fluttershy and Big Macintosh.

"Oh, hi there." Vinyl says. "Oh, hi guys." Fluttershy says and Big Mac just nods. "What are you guys doing out so late?" I ask and Fluttershy blushes. "Just taking an earlt morning stroll, watching the sunrise. I suppose I could ask you the same thing" Big Mac explains. "We need to talk to Zecora about something." Vinyl states. "Well, see ya' later I guess." Fluttershy says and we nod before turning and walking away.

"You know there's something going on between them." I claim. "Wonder when or if they'll tell the others." Vinyl replies, smirking. As we walk through town, other ponies start waking up and opening their shops. "Oh, mornin yawl." A familiar voice says as Apple Jack walks over. "Hi Apple Jack, what'cha up to?" Vinyl asks. "Not much, hey tonight's the 'Down on the Farm' theme, right?" "Yea. Hey, would you know if there's anything goin' on between Big Macintosh and Fluttershy?" "Why would you ask that?" "Just wondering, sorry." "It's alright sugar cube. And as far as I know, no." Apple Jack says and trots off.

"'Down on the Farm'?" I ask as we reach the edge of town. "Yea, I think you'll like it. It's a night of nothing but songs that make ya' get up and wanna have a hoedown. Tomorrow's karaoke." Vinyl explains as we enter the forest. "Welcome back. I trust last night was alright." Zecora says, opening the door for us. "Yes it was fine. Where's Octavia?" Vinyl asks, sitting down. "She asleep." "Good, listen. We, or rather the Elite, have a request." I explain and she nods. "Scootaloo's alive. We need to know if she can stay here, at least until the mission is done." "Hmm, very well. I could use some help."

"Thanks. Vinyl, could you get Dorliche to bring Scootaloo here?" "Thy deed hast been done." Dorliche's voice claims before he materializes, Scootaloo beside him. "Hi Zecora." Scoots says, walking over. "Hello little one, looks like you're stuck here until their job is done." Zecora says in that way of hers. "Vinyl!" Octavia shouts and leaps at my sister from who knows where. "Calm down Octi, I'm really tired." Vinyl claims, hugging Octavia. ""Love, one of the greatest things." Dorliche says and Octavia looks at him in time to see him turn into a cloud of dust and vanish.

"Come on, we could all use some sleep." I state with a yawn, stretching. "Wait, you're tired?" Vinyl asks and I nod. "I can get tired still." I claim before saying bye to Zecora and Scootaloo, then leaving. "You coming to the club tonight?" Vinyl asks and I nod as before we split up and I go home, where I close the shades in my room and crawl into bed.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I wanted to give the club it's own chapter. Hey, in a couple of chapters I'll be doing a time jump to a couple days before Nightmare Night. Why? Cause the sequel is begging.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow, who decorated?" I gap when I enter the club later that night. "Well me and my Party Canon silly." Pinkie claims, bouncing around a corner. The place is decorated with hay bales, the floor is covered with dirt, there's large jugs of apple cider everywhere, and barn-painted speakers. "Yup, now let's let everypony in!" She cheers and bounces over to the door, which she opens. "Nice to see ya' dressed up, Lightenin'." Apple Jack says as she walks over. "Howdy ma'am." I say, imitating her accent, and tipping my cowpony hat while chewing on a bit of wheat.

"say, that was pretty darn good, sugar cube." She states as a song starts playing and other ponies start to get on the dance floor. "Excuse me ma'am, but can I have this dance?" I ask with a nod of the head. "That depends on weather or not ya' can dance to some Cotton Eyed Joe." She states. In reply, I just smirk and lead her out onto the dance floor.

If it hadn't been for cotton-eye joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from. Where did you go?  
Where did you come from cotton-eye joe?

If it hadn't been for cotton-eye joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from. Where did you go?  
Where did you come from cotton-eye joe?

"Wow sugar cube, I guess ya' can dance!" AJ states, with mild surprise, as we start to speed square dance. "Heh, this ain't nothin' little miss." I claim with a grin then laugh as the next part of the song starts.

He came to town like a midwinter storm  
He rode through the fields so  
Handsome and strong  
His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun  
But all he had come for was having some fun

If it hadn't been for cotton-eye joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from. Where did you go?  
Where did you come from cotton-eye joe?

"Enjoying the dance?" Vinyl asks as her and Octavia dance on over. "Yea, Neon up there?" I ask and she nods. I look up to the turntables and wave to Neon, who waves back before the confetti cannons go off. "Hey Vinyl, did you know your brother could dance as good as he can?" AJ asks and vinyl nods. "He's always been the more coordinated one." Vinyl claims as the next part of the song starts up.

He brought disaster wherever he went  
The hearts of the girls was to hell broken sent  
They all ran away so nobody would know  
And left only men cause of cotton-eye joe

If it hadn't been for cotton-eye joe  
I'd been married long time ago  
Where did you come from. Where did you go?  
Where did you come from cotton-eye joe?

And at that, the song ends and everypony sits back down. "So ma'am, can I dance?" I ask, grinning smugly. "Can you dance? Darn right! I've never met somepony outside us Apple's that could keep up like that." AJ claims with a laugh before taking a drink of some apple cider. "Wonder what song is next?" I ask. "Alright everypony. Next we got the Apple family song, Applebuckin'!" Neon exclaims and AJ lets out a loud, "YEE-HAA!" Before dragging me back onto the dance floor, several other ponies following suite. "Your family has their own song?" I ask, mildly surprised. "Yup, it was written by a group of Pegasi called the Aviators." She explains as the song starts.

I remember that summer I spent with you  
Working on the farm, nothing else to do  
Now weren't those the days  
Why can't it always be that way?  
I dream every night of those times we talked  
Telling ghost stories up at three o'clock  
No point in wishing now  
But you're all I think about

I remember those nights out by the lake  
We would tell each other it wouldn't fade away  
It was those times that made me realize  
There was something more than just those memories  
Something makes me wish I could go back to see  
That sparkle in your eyes  
Cuz' I swear I felt somethin'  
Last summer, applebuckin'

"Wow. Pretty slow song for such an outgoing family." I state and AJ nods.

Do you ever think about the way we used to be  
Those sunny days, just you and me  
We'd go swimming out back in the pond  
You'd keep talking on and on  
Do you remember the feeling when we first met  
I know that I never will forget  
I can't stop thinking 'bout the way  
You stole my heart that day

Now I know how much you mean to me  
With the way you played my heart like a symphony  
If I could only somehow go back to  
That summer that I spent with you  
All I have is those memories  
And they mean so much to me  
When I think about those times  
I can't help but wish you were mine

"Actually, it's a love song." AJ states and I nod in understanding, looking at Vinyl and Octavia, who're currently sharing a kiss at a table.

I remember that summer I spent with you  
Working on the farm, nothing else to do  
I'll never forget that time  
Because the thought of you is all I have tonight

"well, it's a nice song, to say the least." I say as we sit back down with Vinyl and Octavia. "Hey Lightenin', betcha can't out drink me." AJ claims with a smirk. "Uh-oh." Vinyl mumbles. "Oh you are so on." I state and call over Shakenstirs, who comes with a tray of some alcoholic apple cider. "Good luck, Apple Jack here holds the Equestrian record for cider drinking." Pinkie says, watching wide eyed. "We'll see about that." I claim, smirking, as we both down our first mugs.

About an hour later, we both have a pile of empty mugs beside us but a different amount. AJ has maybe 23 while I have 37. "how, hic, are you drunk not?" AJ asks, words mixed, and hiccupping every other word. "I have a high tolerance level. Tell me, do ya' give up yet?" I ask, grinning. "Argh!" She exclaims and bangs her head on the table. "I, hic, give." She says, loud enough for several others to hear as well.

"I can't believe it, you actually out drank Apple Jack. How do you feel?" neon asks. In reply, I get in the air and do some complicated maneuvers before landing on my forelegs and walking a few steps forward. "I feel just fine, but thanks for asking." I reply before emptying another mug of apple cider. "Well, the club's gonna be closing soon, so we might as well go now." Vinyl states and I nod, my hat bobbing on my head. "I will say that was fun, though." I state as Vinyl, Octavia, and I leave."You know you can't get drunk, why did you have to go and do that?" Vinyl asks and I grin but stay silent as we split up to go home.

* * *

A bit of drunken humor, AJ is going to have a major hangover. Song's used were Cotton Eyed Joe by Rednex and Applebuckin' by the Aviators. Check out the Aviators on YouTube under SoundoftheAviators.

Well, the end is near. The next chapter is a time skip to two days before Nightmare Night, when Vinyl and Lightening are captured by the Factory. but fear not! For there will be a sequel and an in between one-shot!


	15. Chapter 15

+Time-skip, two days before Nightmare Night-Lightening+

"Alright vinyl, you ready for what's going to go down in a couple days?" I ask as we decorate my house for Nightmare Night? "Yea, the anticipation's killing me, though." She claims with a sigh. "I know, but at least oh, hi Dash." I say as the blue Pegasus lands on the ground beside Vinyl, making her tense. "Wow Lightening, Vinyl. this looks cool." She says and flies around my house a couple times. "There something ya' need?" I ask in a normal voice. "Well, me and a couple other friends are going to have a party on Nightmare Night and I was wondering if you two would like to come?" She asks, landing on a low cloud. "Yea, we'll definitely be there." Vinyl claims and I nod in agreement.

"Oh great! I'll let them know." Dash says cheerily and flies away. "Well, that phase is done." I say, nonchalantly, as I put a Jack-O-lantern on the front steps. "Yea, it was real easy, too." Vinyl adds as I land beside to admire our work. "Looks nice." Somepony says and Derpy lands beside us, Dinky crawling off her back. "Thanks, it took us a couple days but it was worth it." I say and Vinyl nods. "So, anything on the mission?" Derpy asks. "Yea, Dash just said her and some 'friends' are going to have a Nightmare night party and she invited us. So that means the first step is pretty much done." I explain, getting serious.

"Good, also Lightening, you're presence is requested by Princess Luna." Derpy says. "Very well, Vinyl. Could you cover for me while I'm gone?" I ask and Vinyl nods. I nod back before putting my goggles on and getting a running start, discharging static electricity when I take off. Upon getting high above Cloudsdale, I spot a familiar red and orange shape. "Hey Nova!" I shout, waving a foreleg. "Hey Lightening. So is it true you out-drank Apple Jack?" She asks when she gets over. "Yes, it's not that big of a deal."

We chat jokingly for a while as we fly to Canterlot. "Hey, I gotta turn back before somepony sees me. I'll talk to ya' later." Nova claims and turns around. Upon landing, the guards let me in, no questions asked, and I find my way to Princess Luna. "You summoned me?" I ask, bowing. "Yes, I did. you can probably already guess, but we can't have you in your Werepony state when you're captured, so I've devised a spell that will temporarily hold off the transformation." She explains. "How long is 'temporary'?" I ask. "I can alter that, I've already mixed up the liquid portion and set for 2 days and 13 hours, which will be midnight on Nightmare Night." She explains and gives me a glass container with a pale yellow liquid inside.

"Bottoms up, I guess." I say with a shrug before downing the whole thing. Princess Luna then uses some spell and I feel a strange bubbling in my gut. "Excuse me." I say after burping. "How do you feel?" She asks. "Fine, it kinda tasted like cherries, though." I claim and she nods. "Good. Has Rainbow Dash approached you or Vinyl yet?" "Yes, she just told us that her and some friends are having a Nightmare Night party and she invited me and Vinyl." I explain. "Good, until the time, just act normally." She instructs and teleports me home. "Welcome back home, bro." Vinyl says. "Welcome back, Lightening." Octavia says. "You know Octavia, you took all of this quite well." I state as the three of us walk down the street, looking at all the different decorations.

"I am as well, but I guess when you're with Vinyl, she seems to lower the shock value of just about everything else with her antics." Octavia explains and I nod in understanding. "Lightening, can you help me with something?" Twilight asks. "Yea, what is it?" "Well, the library just got a lot of new books and me and Spike can't unload them all. There's a spell on them that prevents the use of magic on them." She explains. "Yea, I'll help." I say and follow her to the library. "That was fun." I say maybe an hour later after we get everything unloaded. "Thanks for the help Lightening." "Not a problem Twilight. What're friends for?"

We spend the rest of the day walking around, helping others put up decorations, and talking about various things. "So Lightening, what did Princess Luna want you for?" Vinyl asks. "She gave me something that will hold off my transformation until midnight." I explain before putting a jack-o-lantern on the top of Lyra and Bon Bon's home. "Thanks Lightening." Lyra says with a wave as we walk away. "Hey, I got an idea. How about we visit Zecora and you-know-who tomorrow?" Octavia suggests and we agree.

* * *

Yes, I know there's been a lot of filler chapters, but don't worry! For it is in the next in which Lightening and Vinyl are pony-napped, LOL, at that's when things get real hot.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ah, welcome you three. Would care for some tea?" Zecora asks when we show up at her hut the next day. "Yes please. Where's Scoots at?" I ask as we enter. "Right here." Scootaloo says, walking around a corner with a jar on her back. In the past month, Scootaloo has grown a bit. "Thank you Scootaloo." Zecora says and dumps the contents into her large pot. "Are two really going to let yourselves be captured?" Scootaloo asks. "That's the plan, bring them down from the inside out. And you've grown a bit." I claim, rubbing a hoof on her head. "Well good luck, I hope you bring that place down." Scootaloo says, stomping a hoof. "We'll do more than bring them down. We plan on blowing the machine and factory up." I explain as Zecora passes out cups with tea.

"So, how will you blow it all up?" Scootaloo asks. "If we apply enough pressure to the machine or stop it's power supply, it'll enter a self destruct sequence and blow. It should have enough power to send us, Dash, and chunks of the machine into Ponyvile center." Vinyl explains. "As soon as you hear the explosion, the two of you throw on your cloaks and come into town." I instruct and they nod. We stay at Zecora's almost all day, just talking, telling stories, joking, and reminiscing.

"So, what are you and the others gonna do after everything's out in the open?" Scootaloo ask. "huh, ya' know I haven't even thought of that one. I guess find a way to fit in." I say, hoof to chin in thought. "Well whatever you folks decide to do, make sure with your heart it is true." Zecora says sagely, nodding. A few minutes of silence before Scootaloo clears her throat and asks, "Hey Lightening?" "Yea, something wrong?" "No, but kick Dash's ass for me." "With pleasure." I say as we stand up to leave. "I will see you soon, but have some fun with the Super Harvest Moon." Zecora says as we leave.

"Well, I guess we'll see what tomorrow brings." Octavia states, me and Vinyl nodding in agreement before splitting up for home. "Anything you throw at us, Rainbow Dash, we'll be ready." I mumble as I enter my room. "Well hello." "Yes Dorliche?" I ask and he forms. "Oh, just makin' sure you're ready. It sounds like you are." "your point? Leave me so I may actually sleep." I demand. He just sighs before vanishing. Upon waking up, I find night has already fallen and everypony is out in costumes. I quickly get in my closet and pull out a red and black cape along with a pair of fake fangs. "Vinyl's gonna bust a gut." I state, smirking, as I put the cape on and fangs in.

As soon as I leave my house, I bump into Vinyl and Octavia. "Nice costume." I chuckle, she's wearing a wolf costume. "I should say the same." She replies with a snicker. I then turn to Octavia. "Now that is cute." I state at her costume: a bunny. "It was Vinyl's idea." she claims. "Well now that we're here, we just have to wait for Dash. Octavia, could please, uh." Vinyl starts. "I get you. good luck." she says before giving Vinyl a quick kiss and trotting away. "Ready?" I ask. "And raring." She replies.

We don't have to wait, as Dash soon finds us. "Hey guys, nice costumes, ya' ready for the party?" She asks. "Yup, lead the way." I instruct and she starts trot away with us close behind. She soon leads us to the edge of the Everfree Forest and I detect the scent of several hidden ponies. "So, where is everypony at?" I ask, looking around like an idiot. "Oh, they're, around." she says, and with that the ponies break cover, placing rags soaked with chlorophyll over Vinyl and I's mouths. I just look at Vinyl and wink before acting like I passed out, her doing the same.

"Well, I thought they would've put up more of a fight." A female states with a snort. "I know, Pinkamena. They always looked like fighters." dash claims as somepony starts to move me. After maybe half an hour of moving, we stop and I feel something cold and metal snap around my front legs, and the one Dash called Pinkamena saying. "Hey, wake up." I slowly open my eyes blink a couple times before seeing a pink pony. "Pinky Pie, is that you?" I ask, actually surprised. "Pinkamena, to you." she states with a snort. "Hey Lightening, that what I think it is?" Vinyl whispers, indicating what looks like a large rusted box. "Yea, that's it." I whisper back, then normally, "Hey, mind if I ask the time?" "Of course not! It is 11: 50!" Somepony exclaims and a large red stallion steps into view.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Atmosphere! Und I am ja head researcher here at ze Factory." He says with a sadistic grin. "Start counting down." I mumble. "Already am." She mumbles back. "I apologize for not being ready. Ze machine takes a few minutes to get going." Dr. Atmosphere claims as he walks over to us. "But before you are transformed into ze glorious rainbows, we must remove ze fabric." He adds and Dash flies over then rips the costumes off and drops them in an incinerator. "Two minutes left." Vinyl mumbles and I nod, popping my neck.

* * *

We're getting close to the end. TT^TT

Dr. Atmosphere is a character from the original Rainbow Factory, which was written by Aurora Dawn.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Rainbow, as long as you plan on killing us, I'm gonna let you in a little secret, Pinkie, err, Pinkamena. You pay attention to." I say, grinning at their idiotic looks. "You see, me and Vinyl, we're almost impossible to kill." And with that, the spell Princess Luna cast wears off and I begin to transform. "What, the, hoof?" Pinkamena asks, pulling one of the knifes off the belt and tossing Rainbow another. "He ain't the only one." Vinyl claims, drawing their attention, and she grabs the cuffs between her teeth and snaps them in half. "What ze hell?" Dr. Atmosphere asks, backing up. "Have a nice trip, doctor." I say and snap my tail, making him trip and fall into the machine.

"Sweet rainbows." Dash gasps, turning back to me. "Boo." I growl, fully transformed, before I jerk my cuffed hooves apart, shattering the cuffs with sheer strength alone. "And boom." Vinyl adds before her wings come out and she lets out one of her strongest screeches directly at the Pegasus device. "You fool! The whole thing's going to blow!" Pinkamena shouts as the device begins to smoke. "Yes, better grab onto something." I state, smirking, before the thing blows, sending some of the cliffs, the four of us, and several other workers, are sent flying into Ponyvile.

Me and Vinyl end up crashing into the bakery. "Oh, the irony." Vinyl claims with a laugh and I grin, before turning back to where Dash and Pinkamena landed, several ponies in costumes looking at us with mixed expressions, until the two psychos stand up. "Well, this is an interesting development." Dash claims. "I wonder what a Werepony tastes like." Pinkamena states, licking the blade of her knife. "Well, you wont get the chance." I state, my voice normal, and get the attention of some of the ponies. "Is that Lightening?" "What thee hoof IS he?" I just silently stand up tall and proud before looking up the Super Harvest Moon and letting out a howl as Vinyl walks to my side.

Suddenly, Pinkamena rushes me and drives her knife into my head. "Next to impossible to kill? Ha! That was to easy." She claims, jerking the knife out. This has a large reaction with the crowd, a gasp of horror. She just laughs and turns around. "You idiot." I state and she turns around, eyes wide with horror, as I stand up, the wound sealing it's self shut. "Oh Dorliche, NOW!" Vinyl shouts and the ground beneath Pinkamena starts to shift. "Happy Nightmare Night!" He shouts before a hoof shoots from the ground, nailing the pink party pony in the jaw and sending her flying up. "Nova, now!" I shout and she comes off of a cloud, using her tail to slam Pinkamena into Dash.

+3rd Pony+

"What in Equestria?" Twilight asks, watching everything with Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Big Macintosh, and Apple Bloom. "I'm not sure, but all I know is that Pinkie just tried to kill him." AJ states and Big Macintosh nods, Fluttershy holding onto him for dear life. "Is that Vinyl?" Neon asks, walking up beside Octavia. "Yes, as well as her brother." Octavia states, nodding. "And the other two?" He asks, sitting down. "Who the hay are you?" Dash demands as Nova lands beside Lightening and Dorliche finishes climbing out of his hole.

"We are the Night Elite." Lightening begins, getting everypony's attention. "A small sect of the Royal Guards, formed to deal with that which is out of the normal powers of the Royal Guard. Our mission is simple: To deal with anything and everything that is beyond the normal. The two of you are charged with the mass murder of a large number of ponies, how do you pled?" Lightening continues, looking at the two ponies. "Why, you should know the answer to that already, Lightening Strike. Guilty of course. We wont deny it." Dash replies as her and Pinkamena stand up. "By any chance, would any of you know why that last rainbow was so, dull? I would've thought Scootaloo would've made a bright one." Pinkamena asks, causing the whole crowd to gasp.

"Because ya' lunatics, it wasn't the real Scootaloo ye dropped into that thing." Dorliche claims, his accent breaking through. "What do you mean?" Dash demands. "Why should he have to? If you must know, safe is Scootaloo." A strange voice claims before the crowd parts for Zecora and a small pony in a hooded cloak. The small horse tosses it's head back, the hood falling off the reveal Scootaloo. "Do you have any idea what that did to me? Do you Rainbow Dash?!" Scootaloo demands before throwing off the cloak and her cutie mark open for all to see. "How did you get out?" Dash demands with a scowl. "T'was me that saved her." Dorliche claims before closing his eyes and is blown away like a pile of dust.

"Wha? Where did he go?" Pinkamena demands, looking around. "Tis just one benefit of being a 61'784 year old Zombie pony." Dorliche says before reforming, right in front of her. "Holy hoof!" She shouts and slices his head off. "Wow, dost truly an idiot." The decapitated pony claims before picking his head up and snapping it back in place. "Dost thee care to try again?" He asks, enjoying her look of fear. "How, how is this possible? How are THEY possible?" Fluttershy asks, spooked. "The same way I am." Derpy claims before leaning down and muttering something to the ground. "What the?" Twilight asks when a large tree grows in front of Derpy, phasing through it's life in a matter of seconds until it splits in half and forms a ring around the fighters. Right before it closes, Big Macintosh suddenly jumps in beside the Elite. "Big Mac. Get out." Lightening demands and the large red stallion shakes his head.

"No, I'm not just gunna stand by and watch. I'm going to help." He says with a tone of finality. "Fine, but know we can't be held responsible if something happens to you understood?" Lightening explains and Big Mac nods. "Oh goody, somepony I CAN kill." Pinkamena exclaims joyously, pulling out a second knife. "Big Macintosh, when I say kick, kick hard." Lightening says before saying to the others, "Alright guys, maneuver 3-T."

"Right." Dorliche stated and turns into dust, Nova going up a bit with Dash copying her. "Vinyl, drop the bass." Lightening instructs and his sister grins before opening her muzzle. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screams, the decibels ripping the ground up and throwing it at Pinkamena. "Whoa! Talk about a bass drop!" Neon exclaims as almost everypony else clutches their ears. Lightening the jumps in the path and is propelled towards the pony, grabbing her and tossing her at Big Mac. "Kick!" He shouts and Big Mac turns around.

"You're dead!" Pinkamena shouts and begins to spiral. "DUCK!" Fluttershy yells, knowing what's about to happen. Big Mac does duck, but not fast enough. The two knifes are jabbed into his side and Pinkamena slides down his side using Lightening's strength to go all the way down. " No." Fluttershy gasps as Pinkamena removes the knives, then stabs the large red horse in the neck. "Sweet dreams." She mumbles as Fluttershy, AJ, and Apple Bloom shove their way through the crowd towards Big Mac.

"Hey girls." He says, his voice sounding weak. "No, please." Fluttershy whimpers, tears flowing like a broken dam. "Pinkamena, you've known Fluttershy for a while, correct?" Lightening asks, his voice mellow and calm. "Oh this will not end good, he's way to calm." Vinyl claims, stepping back. "Yea, what's your point?" Pinkamena asks, licking the blood from the knives. "Then you should know that nopony makes her cry." With that, lightening starts to spark across his fur, occasionally building enough energy to actually shoot off into the clouds. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening strikes him and he vanishes. "Wha? Where are you?" Pinkamena demands. "Behind you." Lightening claims before reappearing and kicking Pinkamena in the air, then vanishes again, repapering right beside her in the air and bringing his forelegs down on her.

Right before she hits the ground, he appears beneath her and launches her high into the air. "Now, you feel pain." Lightening claims before vanishing, teleporting to Pinkamena and slamming her hard enough with his forelegs that about half-way back to the ground, she actually makes a pink Sonic Rainboom. Upon hitting the ground, she shatters most of it, making a large impact crater. Lightening then flies up higher until he's above the mountains, and brings his wings in. While falling he begins to spin, forming an air-drill that starts sending off blots of neon green, yellow, white, and blue lightening.

"Oh, shit." Pinkamena states right before Lightening slams into her, further shattering the ground. "Nopony should have that much raw power." Twilight states, awed at how Lightening so easily bends nature to his will. "AHHHHH!" Pinkamena shouts in pain before Lightening takes to the sky, getting in between Nova and Dash right as Nova releases a blast of fire. "Having fun?" Dorliche asks, phasing in and out of a dust cloud and kicking Dash.

"Quit doing that." Dash demands, receiving a hoof to the face. "Derpy! Drop this barrier and let us get Big Macintosh!" AJ demands, turning to the mare. "If I drop this, that electricity Lightening's been letting off will start blasting everypony else. I'm sorry but I can't, not yet." Derpy explains as several Pegasi fly up the sides to watch what's happening up top. "Are they immortal?" One of the Pegasi, the Wonder Bolts actually, asks. "I don't know Spitfire, but that one just screams Nature's Wrath." Another, Soarin', states pointing a hoof at Lightening as he spews a bolt at Dash.

"I have to get up there!" Scootaloo claims, furiously flapping her wings. "You aren't able to... Uhhhh." Zecora begins, but shuts up when the small filly actually gets air-born. "What's going on?" Scootaloo asks, startling the Wonderbolts. "Wha? You can fly?" Spitfire asks, surprised. "Problem?" Scootaloo asks, eyebrow cocked, as she watches wide-eyed. Suddenly, there's a loud howl before a large form jumps at the barrier, only to be knocked back into the crowd, scaring the hell out of them. "Derpy! Let me in!" He shouts, ramming against the barrier. "I can't Brimstone!" Derpy replies, getting annoyed. "What?! Another one?!" Twilight asks, shocked.

Out of the blue, there's a loud, scream of pain and Rainbow Dash falls to the ground, wings at an awkward angle. "Dinky, cage." Lightening says and the filly nods before assuming the same pose as her mom and mumbling something to the ground, a cage of vines and sticks forming around Pinkamena and Rainbow Dash. "Finally." Derpy mumbles and drops the barrier. As soon as it's down, Fluttershy and AJ get Big Macintosh out. "I'm so sorry." AJ says, tears flowing. "Twilight." Lightening says and the Unicorn flinches. "Could you please send a letter to Princess Celestia? We need to get this cleaned up." HE explains and Twilight nods before writing something down and giving it to Spike, who sends it to the Princess.

+Lightening+

"Oie! Talk about a night to remember." Dorliche claims as he and Nova land, followed by Vinyl, and myself, Brimstone jumping over several ponies to get to us. "That was, wow." Scootaloo says and lands on my head. "Sweet, you can finally fly." I say and she nods as Derpy and Dinky walk over. "Well sister, it seems they handled it quite well." A female claims before Princess Luna, Celestia, and, surprisingly enough, Discord land. "Well Princess Celestia, it seems we missed quite the party." Discord states, laying on a cloud hammock. "Not funny, but I remember when you were about Scootaloo's size." Dorliche claims, smirking at Discord's facial reaction.

"Wait, how old are you?" Somepony asks and we turn to see Twilight and Rarity approach us. "That's not important, Twilight. We need to put the fallen to rest." I say and walk over to Big Macintosh, AJ, Apple Bloom, and Fluttershy. "Do you need help?" I ask, startling Fluttershy. "Yea, we need to get him to, to the farm." AJ says, wiping her tears away. I nod and use my wings to slide Big Macintosh onto my back and proceed to follow her With Fluttershy beside me and the rest of the town following in a procession of sorts.

Upon reaching Sweet Apple Acres, AJ turns and leads us all to a cemetery and then to an unmarked, undug grave. "It needs to be dug, am I correct?" I ask and AJ nods. "Alright. Dorliche, come here." I say and he walks up. "Dost thee require mine services?" HE asks and AJ nods. "Dig here." I say, pointing to the plot. "Very well." He says and begins to dig, making a hole in a matter of seconds. "Thy deed is done." He claims, bowing, as I ease Big Macintosh into his grave. "Why did you have to go and do that? They weren't even born yet." Fluttershy mumbles, tears cascading down her face, as AJ begins to shove dirt into the hole. "Hang on AJ." I say and go over to an apple.

"What'cha doin'?" She asks as I chomp the apple in half. "So he may continue to give joy and happiness." I say and drop the seeds in his grave. "Well spoken child of the moon. And Fluttershy, they are due soon." Zecora says and I nod to AJ, who continues to shove the dirt in. Almost as soon as AJ finishes shoving the dirt in, Fluttershy completely losses it and buries her head in my fur as she cries her heart out. "Shhh, it'll be fine." I say as I lie down beside her and wrap a wing around her protectively.

"No, it's not that." She begins with a sigh. "Then what is it Sugar cube?" AJ asks as her, Twilight, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo walk over. "I'm going to have, to have his kids." She claims, eyes rimmed red. Of course, they all gasp in surprise. "you're going to be a mom? Congratulations." Twilight says with a smile. "Hey Lightening, you just got a letter from Princess Luna." Spike claims, handing me a scroll.

"Lightening Strike, Rainbow Dash and Pinkamena have escaped. We're not sure how they got out or where they went, but you and the Elite need to hurry back." I read aloud, causing several ponies to gasp in fear. "Alright Night Elite, let's go." I say, standing up. "Right!" They all say before taking off, Dinky on Derpy's back, Dorliche a cloud, and Brimstone jumping on the ground. Upon reaching Princesses Celestia and Luna, and Discord, I spot the cage broken with a note inside it. "What's it say?" Princess Luna asks and I clear my throat before I start reading it.

"You really thought you could get rid of us that easily? As if! You may have beaten us this time, but we will be back.

Sincerely, rainbow Dash and Pinkamena Diane Pie." I read with a scowl before giving the note to Twilight, who just showed up. "My student, do you think you can track them through this note?" Princess Celestia asks. "Maybe, but I might need some help. I just hope Trixie is willing." She states . "If it'll help get those two in custody, I'll help." Trixie says, stepping up to Twilight. "Very well, good luck you two." Princess Celestia says with a nod. "We gotta clean this place up." I say, looking at what's left of the bakery, the destroyed tile, and the parts of the machine. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake and a familiar pony lands beside me, a pair of metal wings on his back. "Sprocket? What are you doing here?" I ask, surprised.

"Like I said, we're here to help. Alright guys! Lets clean this up!" He shouts and several mechs walk into view. "When did you get here?" I ask. "We heard a loud explosion and I gathered as many off-duty mech piolets I could find. We got here as fast as we could, but it looks like we missed one heck of a party." He explains.

* * *

This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written! Don't fear, though! There is one more chapter and I plan on doing a sequel!

Now a moment of silence for the death of Big Macintosh. And Fluttershy's going to be a mother! I'm a big fan of FlutterMac, but my favorite is still OctaScratch.


	18. Chapter 18

+Narrator Style+

We find ourselves in the same room as Lightening, who is, at the moment, writing in a journal. 'It's been almost a year since the Rainbow Factory, and things have returned to being somewhat normal. I finished the rose a month after it happened at it was put where it was going to. I made a plaque to go wit it that read: For Big Macintosh. A pony that fought for his friends, family, and the truth. May he live on forever in our hearts. Fluttershy gave birth to two fillies, a mare and a colt. They're names are Little Macintosh and Harmony. They're so cute, too. They seem to look to me as a kind of surrogate father of sorts. Little Mac is a Pegasus and Harmony's an Earth Pony. Little Mac is a pale yellow like Fluttershy but with red spots. His eyes are a bright green and his mane and tail are the same hay color as Big Macintosh's were. Harmony is red with a pink mane and tail, as well as deep blue eyes. '

Here, Lightening stops writing long enough to take a drink of cider and returns to writing.

'The Night Elite are very popular with the public, not shunned like I thought we would be. In fact they made a statue in our honor. Can you believe it? A statue! I was dumbfounded when it was revealed. And Scootaloo, poor filly. She's so jumpy, but who can blame her? She's still helping Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell try and find their Cutie Marks, though. Twilight and Trixie still haven't had any luck finding Rainbow Dash and Pinkamena, but they think they might've found something.'

'Vinyl and Octavia are doing just fine. Them and Neon Lights are still keeping the club alive and loud. And you won't believe this, either. I was made an honorary member of the Wonder Bolts! That's almost every Pegasi's dream! The bakery, as well as Pinkamena and Rainbow Dash's homes were demolished and Princess Celestia made an announcement that the Factory had fooled her as well as everypony else. Princess Luna seems happier because she doesn't have to keep the Night Elite a secret any longer. And Discord gave up his evil ways, sure he still messes with reality every now and then, but that's his job.'

'Me and Nova started going out maybe a week after the incident. Vinyl always teases that we look so cute together, and sadly Octavia agrees. Scootaloo has also started calling me her big brother, too.' Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and Lightening puts the quil down and opens it to find Nova waiting. "So, ya' ready for today?" She asks excitedly. "Yup, let's go." Lightening replies, shutting his door, and the two walk away. "I can't believe you talked me into going to this." Lightening grumbles as they arrive at a carnival. "Oh come on. It's Scootaloo's birthday, that's why you came. Nova claims, grinning. "Yea, you're right. I gotta go make sure the others are in place." Lightening states before putting on the goggles of his Wonder Bolts outfit and taking off.

"There you are!" spitfire states when I join up with her and Soarin'. "Sorry, I got caught up in something. You seen her yet?" Lightening asks and Soarin' points to the CMC walking down a lane towards a waiting Fluttershy, Little Mac, and Harmony.

Now we'll go down with the CMC and Fluttershy. "Oh, hi Fluttershy, Little Mac, Harmony. What's going on?" Scootaloo asks. "Simply look up." Fluttershy replies and the three look up to see Lightening, Spitfire, and Soarin' spelling, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCOOTALOO!" In the air. "Oh, cool!" Scootaloo cheers as the Wonder Bolts come to a stop beside her. "Happy birthday, Scoots." Lightening says and gives her a hug. "Thanks big bro." Scootaloo says back as Nova walks up.

+Meanwhile, in an Unknown Location+

"Damn it, Pinkamena! We have to come up with a plan for revenge!" Rainbow Dash shouts, punching the cave wall. "Patience Dashy, good things come to those who wait. Pinkamena replies, looking up from the knife she's sharpening. "I'm tired of waiting!" Dash shouts and punches the wall with her other foreleg. "I'm just curious as to why Lightening didn't execute us as soon as we were in that cage." Pinkamena muses, starting on another knife. "I don't care, but I will find a way to kill him for shattering my wings like he did." Dash states, looking at her wings in a mirror, or rather the white wraps pinning her wings in one place so they heal properly.

* * *

And that's all, folks! Well, for this fic! The next one will be a one shot between this one and it's actual sequel, Transcendence.


	19. Chapter 19

Now A Rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice As the story we knew of sugar and spice But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it With the help of the magic of a pegasus device  
Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy Far beyond that of cloudsdale's mythology It's easy to misjudge that floating city With it's alluring decor and social psychology But with all great things comes a great responsibility That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability How, you ask, are they up to the task To which the answer is in a simple facility  
In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets throughIn the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true  
(Instrumental)  
In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets throughIn the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through

Original song by WoodenToaster, check it out on You Tube.

Check out the original fic, Rainbow factory, by Aroura dawn. It's really good.


End file.
